


Summertime

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Seeing ourselves through the eyes of someone else sometimes makes us able to do things we never thought we could





	Summertime

You had been tossing and turning all night long. Usually this day of the year was spent crying your eyes out, knowing that you would hardly see him again until next summer, but this year you had spend it thinking about the life you had and the life you could have.

Jensen Ackles had been your friend and protector all through life. In middle school you were the girl that liked to sit and draw rather than go play sports with your classmates. In high school you prefered to sit alone in the cafeteria in listening to music, sketching in your notebook, while he was the boy that was always surrounded by a huge group of people. He was a popular kid, but not mean because of it.

Actually, you were sure he was the sole reason why you got through your school years without ever really being bullied. Having him wink at you as he passed your table, where you always sat drawing and listening to music, keeping away from the noise that was high school. He stopped and talked to you by your lockers or teamed up with you in the classes you were in together whenever the teacher demanded you to do group work. You weren’t sure if he knew what he was doing, keeping you safe by interacting with you, or if it was simply just who he was.  

It had started the first day of preschool, when you had been crying and wanted to go home. Looking back you realized you hadn’t felt safe in school. All you wanted was for your mom to come back and pick you up. Jensen had sat down next to you and started talking, showing you his toys and you had slowly stopped crying; sniffling as you listened to the boy next to you.

As kids the two of you did everything together even as teenagers. When he played baseball after school, you hung around sitting next to the field, drawing and designing clothes and watching him. As you grew up, you stopped following him everywhere. You were different people and you didn’t want to impose on him. He had his own friends now and you preferred being alone anyway.

Still he had always been there. There hadn’t been a day where you hadn’t exchanged at least a few words and there surely hadn’t been a day where you hadn’t seen him. All of that changed with the end of high school. Jensen left Dallas for LA to pursue his acting career and you got accepted into Savannah College of Arts and Design, putting you on complete opposite sides of the country.

You hadn’t realized how dependent you had become of him until the day he left. You had been so destroyed you hadn’t even been able to convince yourself to go to his house for the goodbye party his parents had held for him. Of course Jensen had know you weren’t mad or trying to be rude. He had snuck away from his party and climbed to your bedroom window and knocked like a million times before. You had let him in and Jensen had laid on your bed with you for hours that day, talking about your future. You had promised each other to always return home during the summer and always stay friends.

Jensen had always kept that promise. He had called you a once a week ever since. It helped you more than you thought he ever realized. College was good. You found friends with similar interests and you loved your classes, but you struggled with the change. You liked things to stay the way that they were and college had been a big disruption to your normal routines. Hearing Jensen’s voice every weekend, made your feel at ease. You could always be yourself around him and you knew he would never judge you for anything you said. He knew all of your secrets just like you knew all of his. He was your safety and your best friend.

College ended and you got a job in New York and Jensen now spend the majority of his time in Vancouver for different tv shows, but he never broke his promise. He called you each weekend and every summer you both found a few weeks to return home. It was during these weeks your feeling started to change. He was no longer just your best friend, you had fallen in love with him and having him leave or you leave him were getting harder and harder each passing year.

Finally you quit your job and returned to Texas. You bought your own studio and started designing for your own clothing line. Being in charge was stressful, but it made you feel more at ease. You could be yourself now and not worry what your bosses thought about you.

When you had told Jensen about your plans he had been over the moon. He had told you to go for it and that he knew you would be successful in no time. He was just about the only one who had supported you in your dream of owning your own clothing line. Most people you knew questioned your ability to deal with so many different people a business like this would acquire, but Jensen had supported you from the second you mentioned it to him. His faith in you meant more to you than all of the people doubting you combined. You were still nervous about taking the leap, of course, but his excitement had been so contagious you were able to shove the nerves aside and enjoy the ride. As long as you had him to lean on, you knew you could do this.

As you were lying on your bed tonight, you smiled thinking about his words had given you the final push. After having talked to him you had resigned the next day and a few weeks later you had found yourself in Austin with Jensen by your side, looking at different office buildings and showrooms.

That had been the summer you had turned 26 and it had been the same year Jensen had been offered his first leading role on a TV show. Neither of those things were what you remembered mostly about that summer though. It had been the summer where everything had changed between the two of you. It had been the summer where he had kissed you for the first time.

_“I can’t believe I own this place,” you stood in the middle of the room looking around you when you felt his arms sneak around your waist, pulling you back against him. You smiled and rested your head against his shoulder. Everytime he touched you it felt like coming home. He was the only person in the world that could calm you in mere seconds, just by hugging you tightly against his chest._

_“You’re not freaking out, are you?” Jensen teased, resting his chin against your head and you couldn’t help but laugh. If you had made the decision on your own, made the buy on your own and if you had been alone right now as it all hit you, yes you would be freaking out. But now with him right here, believing in you like he always did you knew you were doing the right thing. This had always been your dream. You could do this, just like you could do anything else you set your mind to. Something you had finally started to believe in after Jensen had told you a million times in the past._

_“No. Not with my best friend here,” you answered spinning around in his arms, wrapping yours around his neck. “Thank you Jay. I couldn’t have done this without you.”_

_“Yes you could, Y/N/N. You are. You are doing all of this. I am in Canada more often than not. You’re amazing. I wish you could see that,” Jensen spoke softly, tugging your hair behind your ear, slowly leaning in. Your heart almost stopped as you realized what he was doing, but you didn’t try and stop him. Instead you closed your eyes, enjoying how soft his lips felt against yours. How right it felt when he deepened the kiss. You melted into him completely and his grip around you tightened._

_Your head was spinning and you smiled into the kiss, feeling him do the same. First kisses had always been nerve wracking for you in the past, but with Jensen it was different. It felt like the most natural thing in the world even if your heart was racing a million miles per hour. Your accelerated heartbeat wasn’t due to nerves, it was him. You had been in love with him for longer than you cared to admit and now he was in your arms, kissing you and holding you tightly against him. You couldn’t think of a single moment in your life when you had been happier._

You had never talked about the kiss. It has just been added to the things you did when you were together. You talked once a week on skype or the phone. Jensen flew to Austin every summer and sometimes on other breaks from filming. When he visited, you went out, you talked and laughed like always. He stayed at your house in your bed, you kissed and eventually you had sex.

It hadn’t been until this summer, 2 years after your first kiss, Jensen had pushed for something more. He had made it clear how he felt within the first couple weeks of his summer hiatus. He told you he loved you and that he wanted you and him to be more than just summer fling. He hadn’t pushed you or asked you for an answer right then and there, but you knew that your time was up. It was the morning of the day he was leaving, going back to Vancouver to film his series and he wanted you with him. Maybe not this instant but eventually. Uprooting your life was scary, but what scared you even more was to becoming a part of Jensen’s life. A life with press, red carpet events, and fans. It had scared you so much you hadn’t given him an answer all summer, but lying in your bed staring into the ceiling you realized that all of that wasn’t anywhere near as scary as a life without Jensen. You loved him more than anything. He had been your one true constant throughout your life and you weren’t prepared to let your own head get in the way of what the two of you could have together.  

“Hey beautiful,” his thick sleep heavy voice pulled you from the movie of your lives that had been playing in your head. You slowly turned to face him, smiling when your eyes met with his sleepy green ones.

“Yes,” you answered quietly and a confused, rather adorable expression instantly appeared on Jensen’s face.

“Sweetheart, I just woke up. You’ve got to give me a little more than that,” Jensen smiled at you, moved to rest his weight on his elbow gently stroking your hair away from your face.

“I want more too. I can design from anywhere. The showroom can still be here. Nicole and Claire can handle it,” you spoke softly and Jensen’s eyes opened wide, before a huge smile spread across his face.

“You’re sure? I know changes aren’t easy for you and my life is… well a bit chaotic at times. I don’t want you too…” Jensen started rambling, making you smile. You loved how nervous he was. Being nervous was usually your thing with him being the one to calm you.

You reached out to him, running your hand through his hair. “I don’t like changes no, but I’ll be fine. I’ll be with you. I can get through anything as long as I got you,” you spoke truthfully. Your heart skipped a beat when you saw the tears build in his eyes as he leaned down to press his lips against yours. In that moment you knew you had made the right choice. A stray tear rolled down your cheek blending with his. It wasn’t tears of sadness on either of your parts, it was tears of love and happiness. You had never felt more complete and loved that you did in that moment, lying in Jensen’s arms.   

You smiled into his kiss as you realized that you for the first time in your life was excited about the future and the changes to come. You could feel the excitement bubble in your chest, which was new. Usually changes meant chest pains and headaches but not this time. His kiss bore with it a promise of an uncertain future filled with people you didn’t know and millions of ways you needed to adjust at every turn. Still you knew you were going to be okay, better than okay. You were going to be with your best friend and the love of your life. You couldn’t picture a better life than that.

You were going to be with the boy that has always been there for you. You were going to be loved and cared for by the man you had fallen completely and heads over heels in love with. No matter what life could throw and you and Jensen, you would always have each other, and that would be enough.  


End file.
